elements_awokenfandomcom-20200213-history
Bosses
The Elements Awoken Mod adds in 10 bosses that can be challenged at different stages of the game. Each boss features unique AI, drops, treasure bags and lore. The bosses are summoned using their respective Boss Summons The bosses in Elements Awoken are quite challenging compared to vanilla bosses but have excellent drops that can help the player through the game. The bosses are not needed to be defeated in order to progress Under-geared players will find these bosses difficult so it is suggested that proper arenas, weapon, armour and accessories are built before the boss fights. Pre-Hardmode Bosses Wasteland Wasteland is a pre-hardmode boss in the form of a large 2 tailed scorpion. He has 4300 life (5000 in expert mode). He is summoned in the desert by using the Baby Scorpion. Wasteland is a relatively easy boss and should be fought shortly after the Eye Of Cthulhu has been defeated.It will summon small scorpions which will attack you and the Wasteland will shoot projectiles at you. It can drop: Stinger 33% Pincer 33% Venom Sample 100% (EXPERT) Treasure bag (EXPERT) 100% Scorpion Blade drop 33% (treasure bag 50%/50% with stinger) Wasteland Trophy 10% Wasteland Mask 10% Infernace Infernace is an infernal-brutal boss that is summoned in hell, by using fire core. Upon defeat, he will drop loot. Fire Heart (EXPERT) 100% Inferno Vortex 33% Flare Sword 33% Fire blaster 33% Infernace Trophy 10%, Infernace Mask 10% Treasure Bag (EXPERT) 100% Hardmode Bosses Scourge Fighter The scourge fighter is a boss that follows and flies around the player, it will also fly away from the player during certain moments of the battle. It can be summoned by using a Fighter Badge at night. It shoots bullets at the player and releases mini fighters to attack the player. It shoots down many rockets from the sky every 30 seconds. The Scourge Fighter can be a hassle to defeat as it requires some good mobility and dodging... Regaroth Regaroth is a hardmode sky worm boss that must be summoned in the sky using Swirling Energies. He charges at the player and occasionally shoots energy balls and energy portals rapidly at the player dealing moderate damage on hit. Regaroth can be very hard without proper equipment and an arena and getting caught in his energy balls can kill the player quickly. The Celestial The celestial is a challenging mid hardmode boss that does not take damage from normal weapons/projectiles. All of its eye minions must be defeated 3 times before The Celestial dies. The minions continuously shoot fireballs at the player while spinning rapidly around The Celestial. Permafrost Permafrost is a hardmode-ice boss that is summoned in the snow biome during the night by using the Ancient Ice Wand. The boss follows and fires projectiles at the player, also creating a shield composed of aura balls that the player must destroy before damaging, the lower the health, the more aura's. The boss can be pretty challenging at times. The boss can drop these items: Ice Reaver 33% Ice Wrath 33% Ice Wand 33% Soul Of The Frost (EXPERT) 100% Treasure bag (Expert) 100% Obsidious Obsidious is a hardmode boss summoned at nighttime using an Ulticore. Obsidious will start firing barrages of fire projectiles whilst mildy dashing at the player. It will then remain stationary in which it will slowly fire shadowflame blasts at the player and fire rays of particles in random directions, afterwards it will again follow the player whilst rapidly firing shadowflame blasts, the AI will soon reset and it's start again by firing barrages of fire. Obsidious will drop a variety of different Melee weapons some of which are based on its attacks. Aqueous Aqueous is summoned by using the Strange Shell in the ocean.This boss is very challenging and is recommended using range to defeat it. This boss can drop these items: Briny Buster 33% Oceans Razor 33% Bubble Popper 33% Treasure Bag (EXPERT) 100% Aqueous Mask (EXPERT) 100% The Guardian The Guardian is a post Ancient Cultist, pre-Moonlord boss that is summoned using the Ancient Tablet (crafted with a temple fragment from The Eye and Dragon's Breath from The Ancient Dragon). The Guardian flys rapidly around and at the player shooting exploding fire blasts, raining swords from above the player and dashing at the player. The guardian can be a challenge if you do not have high mobility while fighting him. The Void Leviathan The Void Leviathan is a brutally challenging end game post moonlord boss. It can only be damaged on its weak spots in its body and moves very quickly. If the player gets to close to the head, the Void Leviathan will dash hastily at the player at rapid speeds which is near impossible to dodge. It is recommended that the player stays at a safe distance and uses projectiles to kill the Void Leviathan Boss Progression | | Scourge FighterThe Celestial |}